


Roommate from Hell

by tezzysaurus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but it turned into something longer than I've ever written for a one shot, but not really tbh, slow burn???, this prompt was half based off some crack idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: When his best friend moves out, Yugyeom does the unthinkable in a desperate attempt to find a new roommate.“You know, maybe you should summon a demon or something.”





	Roommate from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as a birthday present for a friend that is a week late by now but enjoy!

“I’m moving out.”

Yugyeom turned towards his dark brown-haired roommate Jinyoung as he heard those words uttered. Yugyeom made his way towards the sofa and sat down, staring at the other in disbelief for a moment, watching Jinyoung nervously rub his fingers between the fabric of his cardigan sleeves.

“You’re…moving out?” Yugyeom repeated slowly, as if expecting a different answer until Jinyoung nodded his head slowly, looking at the younger male sadly. “It’s okay,” Yugyeom smiles, “it’s Jaebum right?” Jinyoung nodded again, faster this time, a smile growing on his face, “just know my door’s always open if he breaks your heart.”

“He won’t,” Jinyoung chuckled, holding his right hand up to cover his mouth. 

“I guess I should help you pack then,” Yugyeom suggested, getting a thumbs up from the older male. The pair got to work, folding up Jinyoung’s clothing within his drawers and putting them into the suitcase Jinyoung kept under his bed. 

A couple of days later and after a bulk of progress was made, the day had arrived for Jinyoung to move out. 

“So, when’s Jaebum coming over anyway?” Yugyeom asked, placing a couple of t-shirts into the pile.

“In an hour?” Jinyoung responded, uncertain. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, checking the time before muttered ‘oh fuck’ and practically running towards the door.

“Let him in!” Yugyeom shouted, laughing loudly as Jinyoung nearly slipped thanks to his socks on wooden floors. A moment later he heard two sets of footsteps heading towards the bedroom, seeing the familiar black, curly haired boyfriend of his now former roommate wearing an oversized hoodie and some ripped jeans.

“Hey Yugyeom,” Jaebum waved, before helping Jinyoung pack some of his belongings into boxes while Yugyeom stuffed the clothes into the suitcase, eventually asking Jinyoung to sit on it so he could close it up, which resulted in Yugyeom also sitting on it while Jaebum pulled the zip around. The packing took most of the afternoon but loading it all into Jaebum’s car took 15 minutes. The three ordered take out, eating one final meal.

“I’ll clean up,” Jinyoung said, grabbing all the boxes before putting them in a bag and tying on knot on the handles.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Yugyeom said, leaning against the counter, “you don’t live here anymore.”

“I know,” Jinyoung smiled at the younger, “but I’ll take it out as I leave and throw it in the trash.” The trio walked towards the door before Jinyoung turned to the taller male and pulled him into a hug. Yugyeom hugged the older back, patting his back gently before they pulled away.

“You got everything?” Yugyeom asked, looking to Jaebum who nodded.

“Call us if you need anything ok?” Jinyoung told Yugyeom, looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Of course,” Yugyeom responded. 

“Take care,” Jaebum said, rubbing Yugyeom’s arm, “we’re only a phone call away.”

“Not you too,” Yugyeom groaned, rolling his eyes, “what are you, my parents?” The three laughed before the couple waved their goodbyes to the youngest. Yugyeom decided it was about time to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and stripping off into a t-shirt and his boxers before rolling into his bed and falling asleep.

 

~

 

Of course, it was the next day that his landlord found out one of the two individuals had left the house share and promptly called up Yugyeom…at 8am. He heard his ringtone from his nightstand and groaned, rolling over onto his front while grabbing his phone. He picked up without checking the caller ID.

“Mhmm?” Yugyeom said, face buried in his pillow with his right hand holding his phone against his ear while his left was buried under the pillow.

“So I heard Jinyoung’s moved out Yugyeom,” his landlord started, causing Yugyeom to bolt up in his bed, almost dropping his phone in the process before sitting up straight. 

“Yes sir,” Yugyeom responded, sleep evidently clear in his voice.

“And you know you can’t afford the rent by yourself, don’t you?” The landlord asked Yugyeom, almost condescendingly. Yugyeom pressed his lips together, rubbing his eyes awake.

“Yes sir,” he repeated, standing up and preparing to make his way to the kitchen.

“So,” the landlord began, “I’m giving you a week to find another roommate or I’m kicking you out.”

“Wait, what?” Yugyeom asked, eyes widening.

“You heard me Kim, new roommate, one week,” and with that he hung up. Yugyeom groaned loudly, throwing his phone onto his bed before actually setting off for the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. He leaned against the counter, taking long sips from his glass before putting it down then putting his face in his hands and groaning loudly again. 

“This is fucking stupid,” Yugyeom said, getting dressed and ready for work, he decided the best time to look for a new roommate would be when he got home. He threw on his uniform, brushed his hair and grabbed his wallet and phone before heading off to his local coffee shop, which was where he worked. He entered the building before walking before the counter and to the backroom.

“Hey Yug,” his blonde-haired co-worker Mark greeted, waving at him as he entered the room. 

“Where’s Jackson? I thought you two came together?” Yugyeom asked, looking around to see no signs of the mentioned male. 

“Supply run,” Youngjae responded, “he lost rock, paper scissors.”

_That explained it._ Yugyeom chuckled, grabbing an apron from the rack and putting it on, with help of Youngjae tying the back for him.

“Hey you guys don’t happen to be needing a place to stay right?” Yugyeom asked, on the off chance. Mark shook his head, looking to Youngjae who also shook his head.

“Lemme guess,” Jackson said, walking in holding a bag of plastic cups, “Jinyoung finally moved in with his boyfriend.”

“And the landlord’s given me a week to find a new roommate,” Yugyeom told them, the annoyance clear in his voice.

“We all live together, sorry dude,” Mark said, folding his arms. “Just know if you can’t find anyone, you can always move in with us ok?”

“Thanks,” Yugyeom told them.

His week started like that and continued on. He worked, he went home and looked for people who might be needing a roommate online, asking a couple of friends but to no avail. The 5th out of 7th day rolled around and he and Youngjae were cleaning up the shop. While Yugyeom mopped the floors, Youngjae wiped down the counter and tables. 

“You know,” Youngjae started, “maybe you should summon a demon or something.”

“What?” Yugyeom asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the older male.

“I’m kidding,” Youngjae responded, looking the taller male up and down, watching as he narrowed his eyes in thought, “take a joke yeah?”

“Yeah sorry,” Yugyeom chuckled while they continued to clean up.

Except, the thought came back to him while he was sat in front of his laptop with a bowl of sadly slightly overdone ramyeon. He glanced at his bowl, taking one final slurp before calling the meal a bust and began searching for this impossibly stupid ‘how to summon a demon’. He’d come across several options, summoning circles were possible because his landlord might actually kill him and he was scared of knives. He decided that a circle of candles would have to do, finding some matches and birthday candles he’d had from two years spent with Jinyoung and 4 birthdays later, there was still some left. He placed the candles around him, spaced out relatively evenly before lighting them one by one and then reading the ‘enchantment’ that he knew wasn’t going to work off his phone. He waited for a moment before determining it definitely didn’t work and leaned over to blow one of the candles out.

But it went out before he could have the chance. 

He watched as each candle went out one by one before Yugyeom stood up and moved out the way, staring at the circle he was previously sat in as a light began appearing from the floor. He covered his eyes as a bright light flashed throughout the room. 

“Um,” he heard a voice say, “excuse me.” 

Yugyeom pulled his arms away from his eyes, glancing at the figure that was in the seemingly dark room. Yugyeom reached over for the light switch and turned it on to see the individual before him. He was slightly shorter than himself with black and red hair and blue eyes. His attire was akin to something he thought he’d see out of a sex dungeon, not that he actively knew anything about one of those or anything. He glanced the male up and down before landing back on his face. Tight leather pants hugged his legs perfectly while a thin turtleneck jumper hugged his torso. He had chains across the front, with bracelets around each wrist and what looked to be a choker neatly tucked under the collar.

“Hi,” Yugyeom finally responded.

“Hello there,” the smaller male practically purred. He looked down to see the candles surrounding him and scoffed, “birthday candles, really?”

“They were all I had, sorry,” Yugyeom said, pouting slightly at the demon’s distaste.

“It’s cute, don’t worry,” the demon said, stepping out of the birthday candle circle and over to Yugyeom, “so, why did you summon me?” He ran his fingers up Yugyeom’s chest, causing him to shiver in response.

“I uh,” he cleared his throat, “I need a roommate.”

“Wait,” the demon responded, eyes narrowing in disbelief, pulling his hand away, “really?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Yugyeom confirmed, pressing his lips together and nodding, “I just need a roommate for the foreseeable future.”

“Wow, they sent me for this?” the demon pursed his lips, looking Yugyeom up and down, “you’re lucky your hot or else I’d be seriously annoyed right now.”

“Uh, thanks?” Yugyeom responded, uncertain.

“Ok then,” the demon began, placing his hands on Yugyeom’s shoulders, “if you want to go through with this, the deal will be sealed with a kiss. If you decide against it, just let me know and I’ll go.” Yugyeom nodded slowly, taking in the information. 

“So, I don’t get your name?” Yugyeom asked, tilting his head.

“Not unless, you make a deal with me no,” the demon responded, affirmatively. “But I have some conditions of my own.”

“Go on,” Yugyeom said, watching the demon.

“Well, I’m an incubus,” he stated, “If I’m going to be living here with you under the terms of this contract for however long you need, I’m going to need to feed somehow and if I sleep with you that’s not going to work out so I’m going to need to make small amounts of contact with you almost every day to keep feeding off your sexual energy.”

“My what?” Yugyeom asked.

“It’s a thing, I can’t explain it, everyone has it,” the demon waved his hand, “anyway, that’s my condition. If I don’t do that, my powers basically die and a demon with no powers is no demon at all, they’ll be weaker than usual, but, it’ll have to do.”

Yugyeom played the options through his head. He had another day before his landlord needed him to have found someone, so, he could either keep looking desperately for another day, move in with his co-workers or keep the place he’s in but live with a demon. Hmm…the demon option wasn’t looking so bad.

“I’ll do it,” Yugyeom told the demon.

“Awesome,” the demon responded, “don’t mind if I do then.” Yugyeom braced himself as the demon leaned in and pressed his lips to his own, squeezing his eyes shut tightly at first before relaxing into the kiss. Their mouths moved against each other for a moment before the demon pulled back. “I usually go for tongues, but, this doesn’t need that - yet.”

“Oh,” Yugyeom responded, already feeling his heart race in his chest. “So… is that it, it’s done?”

“Yup,” the demon stated, “this runs for as long as it needs to and then eventually when you see fit, I go poof and lay claim to your soul when you eventually die.”

The two stayed silent for a moment, watching each other carefully before the demon finally piped up again.

“I’m Bambam by the way,” he informed Yugyeom, who nodded in response. 

“So, Bambam,” Yugyeom began, “I’ll just, show you to your room?” After receiving a nod from Bambam, he showed the demon to the former room of Jinyoung, which would now be his. He watched the demon glancing around the room and humming to himself, clearly thinking hard about the place. “Okay?”

“This is fine,” Bambam told the taller male, “thanks Yugyeom.” He wasn’t going to ask how the demon happened to know his name, it made sense somewhere in his head. 

“I’ll let you get settled in and call the landlord tomorrow,” Yugyeom informed the demon, turning around to leave the room. He heard a hum of approval to the idea before leaving the room completely and back to the living room. He cleaned up the birthday candles, throwing them into the drawer again alongside the matches before getting ready for bed and quickly falling asleep.

 

~

 

As promised, he called the landlord in the morning, who said he would be coming round to inspect the state of the apartment and the choice of roommate.

“So the landlord’s coming around at 1pm,” Yugyeom informed Bambam.

“And that’s a problem because…?” Bambam asked, sat in bed. He was clearly naked from at least the top half up. 

“It’s not just a heads up,” Yugyeom said, shifting uncomfortably where he stood, beginning to leave the room. Bambam chuckled to himself.

“I can practically see you worrying,” Bambam told Yugyeom, “don’t worry, the only person who can tell I’m a demon is you, to everyone else I’ll appear human.” Yugyeom let out a sigh in relief, flashing the demon a smile before leaving the room. 

The human got to work cleaning the apartment, scrubbing down the kitchen and bathroom one section at a time. Once he was done in the bathroom, he could smell something delightful from the kitchen. He wandered through, throwing his cleaning products into the cupboard while he saw the demon, happily cooking in the kitchen. He was dressed in a baggy jumper and some ripped jeans, accompanied by the familiar bracelets and choker. 

“You can cook?” Yugyeom asked, walking over to the stove to see what Bambam was cooking up. He saw noodles boiling with some meat in a frying pan, among other things. “Where did you get this?”

“In the time it took you to clean the bathroom,” Bambam started, “I managed to go to the convenience store, grab all this and start cooking. Go sit down and I’ll bring everything over.” Yugyeom didn’t argue with that, making his way to the living room and sitting down, waiting patiently for his food to arrive. A few moments later, Bambam came over holding two plates of food, passing one to the human. “Let me know if you need some water.”

The two dug into their food but about half way through Yugyeom found himself waving his mouth at the heat he could feel building in the back of his throat. Bambam giggled to himself, putting his plate down and grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, passing it to the human who took big gulps.

“Not a spicy person?” Bambam asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I like spice just,” Yugyeom breathed, taking a final gulp from the glass, “not that much.” Bambam pouted, sitting back down to continue eating his food. Once the pair were done, Yugyeom took the plates through and cleaned up before 1pm rolled around and the landlord was at the door. Yugyeom answered, nodding to the man as he entered the apartment. 

“You must be Bambam,” the landlord said, holding his hand out to shake the demon’s. Bambam took his hand and shook it gently, holding eye contact with the man, a small smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you sir,” Bambam responded. Yugyeom watched from the kitchen as the landlord interviewed Bambam, nervously shifting every time a possible provoking question was asked, but, Bambam never flinched. When asked what industry he worked in, he said fashion, which fit his attire somewhat. When asked how him and Yugyeom met, he said they’d been friends for a few years, but, he’d studied abroad for a while and just happened to have come back. Once the landlord was happy, he saw the two off.

After Yugyeom shut the apartment door after the landlord, Bambam ran up to him and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling off.

“What was that?” Yugyeom asked, blinking rapidly at the smaller.

“That,” Bambam began, “was me feeding off your essence.” Yugyeom nodded, watching Bambam walk off to his room while stood in the hallway. 

This was going to take some getting used to.

 

~

 

“I’d sleep with you if you asked,” Bambam sparked over breakfast. Yugyeom was getting ready for work while Bambam was…doing whatever the demon did. The human tilted his head at the demon.

“No thanks?” Yugyeom responded, questioningly eyeing the demon before continuing to eat his cereal.

“Your loss,” Bambam huffed, “I’m going out.” And with that the demon had his shoes on and was out the door. _Strange._ Once the human had finished his breakfast. He pulled on his uniform and dragged himself to work. 

It wasn’t until half way through his shift that he was patting his pockets and realised he’d somehow forgotten both his wallet and his phone. He sighed, making his way out of the back room and looking around the counter before getting down on his knees and looking over the shelves, once, twice, too many times, in hopes that maybe he’d just misplaced it. Nope, definitely forgotten. 

“You okay there Yug?” Mark asked, passing a customer a drink while letting Yugyeom crawl around the floor. 

“Fine,” Yugyeom’s voice cracked before he sat in disbelief, “I swear I never forget my phone…or wallet…or,” he felt his back pocket, groaning, “keys.”

“You mean,” said a familiar voice followed by a jingle of keys, “these?” Yugyeom looked up to see Bambam holding all the said items. He stood up and received all three of his belongings from Bambam, who had a grin on his face, “for that you can get me a coffee,” he brushed his fingers along Yugyeom’s hand before sitting at one of the tables.

“Who was that?” Mark asked Yugyeom, staring at the younger in shock.

“Bambam, my new roommate,” Yugyeom responded calmly, “and apparently my lifesaver,” he turned to the coffee machine, making Bambam a caramel latte and going around the counter to give it to him personally. Bambam greeted him with a brightly smile on his face, holding his hand on the server’s own for a moment before taking his coffee. Yugyeom shrugged off this act before walking back to his station. 

“Who’s he? He’s hot,” Jackson asked, eyeing Bambam from a distance.

“Yugyeom’s new roommate,” Mark said, stacking up plastic cups on the side of the coffee machine while Jackson grabbed new packs of sugar. 

“Holy shit,” Jackson said, “are you sure he’s _just_ your roommate?”

“Positive,” Yugyeom responded, cleaning off the coffee machine. Jackson cooed in response, watching every movement Bambam made before returning to his work.

“Not my type anyway,” Jackson stated, grabbing straws from the back room and handing them to Mark.

After work, Bambam was still there, watching people walk by the shop while the boys cleaned up. Yugyeom chuckled to himself, mopping around Bambam’s feet.

“Hey!” Bambam shouted, looking down at his shoes, pouting slightly, “watch it.”

“Sorry, you looked distracted,” Yugyeom said, patting Bambam’s shoulder before mopping the table floor behind him. 

“I don’t get out much,” Bambam said, watching as a couple walking their dog passed by the shop, “usually people don’t summon me for these kinds of things.”

“These things being something as mundane as a roommate?” Yugyeom asked, leaning his mop against the wall while he also watched the window.

“Sadly correct,” Bambam responded, standing up and carefully walking along the wet floor, “I’ll wait outside.”

So he did while Yugyeom waved goodbye to Mark and Jackson, carefully exiting the shop and walking over to Bambam. At first the two walked in silence, listening to the traffic pass by, their footsteps hitting the concrete underneath. Yugyeom eventually matched his footsteps to Bambam’s until they made their way towards their apartment building.

“So you’re telling me,” Yugyeom started, stopping his tracks, “that a demon like you, hasn’t really had a chance to go outside?”

“Not unless the individual who summoned me is an exhibitionist,” Bambam admitted, turning around to see Yugyeom stood still. 

“Wanna go to a park?” Yugyeom asked, picking back up and walking to the apartment building. Bambam nodded, so, Yugyeom lead the way. The walked a couple of streets down before coming across this small playground.

There was swings, slides, a small child-size climbing frame that the boys knew they were too big for, a round-a-bout and a seesaw. The two got started on the seesaw first, Yugyeom would leave Bambam hanging up in the air for a moment while Bambam shouted for him to get him down. The round-a-bout was evidentially more fun for Bambam than Yugyeom as he got the human to sit on it while he spun it round and fast speeds, leaving the other so dizzy he had to lay on the ground for a moment. Yugyeom watched Bambam trek up the slide but come down at an extremely slow speed just to the material of his pants. Yugyeom chuckled to himself while Bambam had to shuffle his way down. 

Finally, they were sat on the swings, picking up a decent pace and kicking their feet high in the air before slowly down and gently swinging back and forth.

“This was fun,” Bambam told Yugyeom, “thanks.”

“We’ll do more than this,” Yugyeom said, “anything to help a friend out.”

“Friend?” Bambam repeated, confused.

“Well,” Yugyeom started, “you’re living with me, we may as well consider each other friends.”

“How naïve,” Bambam chuckled, turning towards Yugyeom, “okay, what else?”

The pair decided on a movie and some microwave popcorn to finish off the day. Bambam didn’t trust Yugyeom anywhere near the kitchen and so made the popcorn himself while Yugyeom picked an action movie, setting it up and waiting for Bambam to come through.

“So I just put this all in a bowl?” Bambam asked from the kitchen.

“Yep,” Yugyeom responded, “do you want me to come and-“

“No, I found one it’s fine,” Bambam informed him, coming through shortly after with a bowl of popcorn. The two sat through the movie, at first eating popcorn, until Bambam was clearly invested in the plot then he placed the popcorn to the side, away from Yugyeom, which led to Yugyeom reaching over in a desperate attempt to grab some, only for Bambam to hold it away. Eventually the human gave up, eyes beginning to feel heavy, he felt himself drifting off. 

 

~

 

Yugyeom awoke to find a pillow under his head, checking the time to see it was 6am…too early by Yugyeom’s standards, especially for a day off. He found the popcorn was cleared up and the TV was turned off. He dragged himself up and to the bathroom, brushing his teeth before throwing himself at his own bed and catching a couple more hours of sleep. Once awake for the second time that day, he pulled himself out of bed and towards the shower, scrubbing himself down and grabbing some clean clothes before getting dressed and making himself breakfast. Bambam came through a little later, already ready for the day ahead.

“It’s my day off,” Yugyeom stated, “wanna go somewhere?” He asked, watching Bambam’s eyes practically sparkle before he wandered over and sat in front of the human. “We can get you some more clothes if you want?”

“I don’t exactly need new clothes,” Bambam said, glancing down at himself, “I can make clothes materialise at will.”

“You’re boring,” Yugyeom said, munching on some cereal. 

“You call demonic powers boring?” Bambam asked, ruffling his own hair, “you’re weird.” The two looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter. “Yes, we can go shopping, if you’d like.”

“I was asking you,” Yugyeom said, “don’t turn this around on me,” he continued, pointing his spoon at the demon, who took a bite of his cereal from said spoon. Yugyeom pouted, letting the spoon drop in the bowl before taking it to the kitchen. 

“Fine, I want to go,” Bambam admitted. Yugyeom came back through with a smile on his face, grabbing his essentials and nodding towards the door. The two left their apartment, wandering down the stairs and through the streets until they reached the high street. Yugyeom watched Bambam admiring shop windows and would casually stroll into those shops, watching the demon admire clothing and eye them up on himself. 

“I’ll buy you something if you want,” Yugyeom offered as Bambam picked up a jacket, glancing at himself in the mirror before putting it back, scowling at the prospect of Yugyeom’s proposition, “okay, I get it, just if you want to get something, do it.”

He watched as Bambam picked up three articles of clothing, a loose fitting jacket, a vest and a pair of jeans and made his way over to the cashier, he then watched as he grabbed a fourth item obscured from his sight and paid for all of them before making his way back to Yugyeom and handing him one of them.

“For you,” the demon said. It was a black leather jacket. Yugyeom looked at Bambam, who’s eyes were sparkling with expectation before he slipped it on. Bambam practically squealed with delight before linking arms with the human and leading him out of the shop. “It makes you look like ten times hotter, 10 out of 10, would do.”

“Thanks?” Yugyeom responded, chuckling at the compliment before being led into another store. And another. And another. Yugyeom quickly discovered that Bambam liked shopping a little too much. It was tiring. They passed by Yugyeom’s workplace and grabbed some coffee, being served by Youngjae, who didn’t ask about the 5 bags Bambam was carrying and the extra three he’d got for Yugyeom. 

When they got back to their apartment, Yugyeom found himself being practically forced by Bambam to try on the variety of outfits he got him.

“I don’t know how you worked out my size,” Yugyeom started, “or my style,” he continued, “but I like it.”

“I just thought ‘what would make Yugyeom look hot’,” Bambam said honestly, “and there you go, all of that.”

“But, why did you buy me clothes?” Yugyeom asked, laughing a little. Bambam shrugged, folding some of Yugyeom’s brand new clothes for him. Yugyeom mimicked Bambam’s shrug, causing the other to shrug again. The pair laughed loudly at each other and themselves.

 

~

 

“It’s still on the table you know?” Bambam said with a mouthful of ice cream. Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at the demon before Bambam gestured vaguely, “you know, sleeping with you.” The bold statement, in the middle of an ice cream pallor no less, caused Yugyeom to choke on the chocolate ice cream that had just entered his mouth, the demon responding with a gleeful squeal. “Fine fine, no sex, you’re so boring.”

“Jeez, have you got any morals?” Yugyeom asked, taking a sip of his coke bottle. Bambam shook his head, a proud smile on his face and his took another bite into his strawberry ice cream.

“I’m a demon, why would I have morals?” Bambam asked the human, who couldn’t argue and just settled for another bite of his ice cream. “Besides, wouldn’t you sleep with any of your friends?”

Yugyeom genuinely stopped to think about that question for a second, cycling through all his friends one by one and assessing them before furiously shaking his head to get any images he just imagined as far away as humanly possible. Bambam watched him with fascination, giggling to himself while playing with the melted pool at the bottom of his tub. 

This was normal for the pair’s routine by now. 

Yugyeom would work while Bambam would do whatever the demon got up to during the shifts but sometimes Bambam would stop by Yugyeom’s work, whether it be to give Yugyeom his missing keys or phone or just to wait for the human to finish his shift. During his days off, the two would spend time together. Sometimes they’d cook together, though the last time that happened Yugyeom set the smoke alarm off and Bambam nearly set him alight for it. Sometimes they’d go out to catch a movie, though Yugyeom remembered how Bambam nearly murdered him for catching tears falling out of the demon’s eyes.

“I’m not crying, the acting’s just really powerful,” Bambam hiccupped, using Yugyeom’s sleeve to wipe his tears. Yugyeom could only wait until the demon had finished to pull him into a hug and pat his head gently. 

Yugyeom chuckled to himself, watching Bambam staring into the swirl of melted ice cream in his tub. He could hardly believe it had been over 3 months since he summoned the incubus to be his roommate, but, he felt like they had been friends forever.

“You done?” he asked the demon, who looked up at him as if he’d been pulled out of his thoughts, nodding at the human. The two disposed of their tubs and exited the pallor. 

“Can we head back? I’m really tired,” Bambam requested, linking arms with Yugyeom and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Sure thing,” Yugyeom responded as the two headed back to their shared apartment. “You not been sleeping right?”

“Got a lot going through my head, demon stuff,” Bambam told the human who could only ‘ah’ in response as they matched each other’s pace. The silence that followed carried through while Bambam was cooking food and while they were eating until he finally spoke up. “Maybe I should get essence from someone else.”

“What?” Yugyeom asked, putting his bowl on the table. Bambam looked away from him, swallowing nervously.

“It’s j-just,” he stuttered, “I’m making you tired.”

“I’m fine Bambam,” Yugyeom told the demon, placing his hand on his shoulder. The demon shrugged him off and stood up, grabbing the bowls and taking them to the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, quietly as he began scrubbing the bowls remaining contents out into the bin before leaving everything in the sink. The demon pushed passed the human as he left the kitchen and walked quickly into his bedroom, shutting the door. Yugyeom eyed the demon’s door for a moment but sighed and went into his own room. 

“It’s nothing,” Yugyeom mimicked as he let himself fall onto his bed, crawling under the covers and sitting with his phone in hand, mindlessly browsing his various apps before there was a knock at his door. “Come in.”

Bambam, looking like a sad puppy, shuffled into the room in a baggy black t-shirt and some cat pajama bottoms before coming over to Yugyeom’s bed. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking at Yugyeom and holding his arms out for a hug, which Yugyeom gladly accepted, “I’m just stressed over demon stuff.”

“I won’t ask, I probably won’t get it,” Yugyeom laughed, petting Bambam’s hair who nuzzled closer to the human, causing Yugyeom to shuffle up to the demon could crawl into his bed with him. They remained silent for a moment while Yugyeom kept running his fingers through Bambam’s hair until he could hear a small snore coming from the demon. Bambam had fallen asleep. Yugyeom chuckled quietly, shuffling down the bed and laying down with the demon’s head on his chest, allowing himself to fall asleep too. 

 

~

 

Bambam ended up crawling in to Yugyeom’s bed a lot more. He said it was nightmares eating up at him when he tried to fall asleep and he felt more comfortable having him around. Yugyeom didn’t question it. 

However, Bambam was also distancing himself and sometimes it would result in fights that neither of them liked and would end in Yugyeom checking in on the demon who was struggling to go to sleep. 

“You know,” Bambam started, “sleeping with me is definitely still on the cards,” he leaned his face in his hands, watching as Yugyeom held the spoon of his cereal half way between his bowl and his mouth and stayed like that for a moment before eating.

“The answer’s still no,” Yugyeom said with his mouth half full. Bambam sighed, taking his face out of his hands and standing up, making his way towards his bedroom to get dressed.

“Your loss,” the familiar phrase left his mouth before Yugyeom heard the bedroom door shut. The human laughed to himself, finishing his bowl and cleaning it. A moment later Bambam came out fully dressed. “I’m heading out first,” he said before promptly leaving. Yugyeom had to get ready for work anyway.

But something was bothering him. This wasn’t the demon’s normal behaviour. He usually stayed in until after Yugyeom had left. The human shrugged it off as he prepared to get on with his day. 

He found himself anticipating the demon’s arrival at his work place at least three times throughout the day but to no avail and found himself constantly disappointed at his absence, letting out a long sigh at he eyed the door longingly. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Jackson asked, placing his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder, making the younger jump.

“My what?” Yugyeom asked, confused, furrowing his eyebrows at his co-worker.

“You heard me. Bambam, your roommate who you seem overly fond of for just a roommate?” Jackson repeated. Yugyeom shook his head at the older, “you gonna tell me you’re not sad he’s not here despite the heavy sighs and the fact you look like a lost puppy?” Yugyeom held his finger up as if to answer but retracted before he’d say anything that would tell Jackson he was absolutely right, instead, he chose to go organise the back room without saying anything, which sadly, also let on that Jackson was right. “Told you so!” He shouted from the counter. Yugyeom could only grumble as he checked stock.

Once his shift had finished, he left his shop, waving goodbye to his co-workers and heading down the street, watching shops closing. He passed by a gift shop that had a small bear holding at heart in the window. “He’d like that right?” Yugyeom asked himself out loud before wandering into the shop and buying one without much thought. 

Once he was in his apartment, he found Bambam, laying on the sofa, feasting on some popcorn while watching a movie. He didn’t glance up at him when he walked in but Yugyeom quickly changed from his uniform and pulled the bear out of the bag, sneaking behind the sofa and ducking, holding the bear over it.

“Bear says I’m sowwee,” Yugyeom said in a high-pitched voice, gently pushing the bear’s head to imitate it talking. He heard shuffling from the sofa before his arm was nearly pulled off, glancing over to see Bambam hugging the bear to his chest.

“You did nothing wrong,” Bambam said, eyes on the screen, pout on his lips. Yugyeom smiled softly, ruffling the demon’s hair then walking around the sofa, lifting Bambam’s head and sitting down, placing the demon’s head on his lap and brushing his fringe out of his eyes. 

 

~

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Yugyeom reiterated to Jackson for what felt like the millionth time, this time being ganged up by Mark and Youngjae as well. “We just live together.”

“Mhmm,” Mark said, “and he collects you from work every day now.”

“And we’ve all seen the way you eye the door when he’s not here,” Youngjae stated, cleaning the coffee machine.

“Face it,” Jackson rubbed Yugyeom’s arm, “you like him.”

“Do not,” Yugyeom told the trio, a blush dusting his cheeks. Jackson pointed to the youngest, gasping in a dramatic fashion. Yugyeom narrowed his eyes at him, turning away just as Bambam walked in, a smile on the demon’s face, waving to all the staff members.

“Want a coffee Bambam?” Mark asked, receiving a nod from the male. Yugyeom reached for the coffee machine but was gently pushed away by Youngjae who got to work making the familiar caramel latte. 

Bambam carefully eyed the staff members, clearly confused. “Did I miss something important?” He asked, eyes flitting over all the staff. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Jackson practically sang, grinning from ear to ear before pushing Yugyeom out from behind the counter before leaning his face in his palms and watching the way Yugyeom instinctively walked over to Bambam and smiled softly at him. Mark rolled his eyes before flicking the side of Jackson’s head. “Ouch!” Jackson shouted, rubbing his head and pouting. Youngjae handed Bambam his coffee before Yugyeom led him out of the shop to start heading home.

“So what was that about?” Bambam asked the human. Yugyeom felt his face get hotter and shook his head, muttering ‘it’s nothing’. “It’s not nothing but fine if you don’t wanna tell me,” Bambam said, taking a long sip of his coffee before linking his hand with Yugyeom’s. The human glanced down at their fingers as the demon’s intertwined them, glancing back up to his face which held a soft smile. The demon gently tugged him in the direction of home. 

They were sat over food a bit later.

“What do you think of me?” Yugyeom asked, playing with his chopsticks. Bambam looked up, startled at first, then leaning his head in the palm of his left hand, clearly in some kind of thought train. 

“You’re…” he started, twisting his mouth to the right and glancing away before his eyes landed back on the human, “my hot human?” His responded, uncertainly. Yugyeom sighed in defeat, picking up his plate and sliding it into the sink. “Was that the wrong answer?” Bambam asked, chuckling nervously.

“If it was honest then…no I guess,” Yugyeom answered in a quiet tone, turning away from the demon. He heard footsteps come up from behind him before a pair of arms found their way to his front, hugging him from behind.

“I did say ‘my’ if that helps,” Bambam emphasised. Yugyeom let his hands slide over the demon’s, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I…I don’t know what I feel about you Yugyeom,” Bambam started, “it’s not normal for someone like me to get any feelings relating to what we’re not.” Yugyeom gently lifted the demon’s hands away to allow him to turn around and face him. “But, I guess this is something related to liking you or something, right?”

“What do you mean?” Yugyeom asked, watching Bambam’s face slowly turn redder and redder.

“I-I mean…I miss you when you’re not around…and I’m scared I’ll do something wrong and hurt you…” the demon admitted. The human ran his hand over the demon’s head, bringing him in for a hug.

“Yeah that’s liking me,” Yugyeom told Bambam, “and I feel the same way.”

“You do?” Bambam asked hopefully. Yugyeom responded by pressing a kiss to the side of Bambam’s head before feeling the demon’s arms wrap around him tightly. “Well this is mine now.” Yugyeom chuckled then shrugged, leaning his head against the demon’s.

“How about we go on a date tomorrow?”

 

~

 

They found themselves out shopping in the same place as usual, but the air was different. Bambam was practically skipping along hand in hand with Yugyeom. 

“Shall we go watch a movie?” Bambam asked as they came up to a cinema. With Yugyeom agreeing they quickly ran in and found the first movie that was on, seemingly already half way through it’s adverts, they bought tickets and snacks quickly and ran in, grabbing some spare seats near the door before settling in and watching. Throughout the movie, they constantly played with the other’s hands or gently nudged the other, resulting in giggle fits and hushing each other before giggling again. 

As they were leaving the cinema, Yugyeom spotted two familiar faces.

“Jinyoung!” Yugyeom shouted enthusiastically. Jinyoung turned around, pulling his hand away from Jaebum’s for a second before returning it back and waving at Yugyeom, beckoning him over. Yugyeom pulled Bambam over, smiling brightly. “Bambam, this is Jinyoung, my former roommate and best friend and this is his boyfriend, Jaebum.”

“Ah, this is the guy replacing me?” Jinyoung asked, chuckling before disconnecting Jaebum’s hand from his and holding it out for a shake, “nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Bambam said, shaking Jinyoung’s hand gently. Jaebum wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder, eyeing Bambam up and down before holding his hand out, Bambam accepting quietly. 

“You guys hanging out?” Jaebum asked, giving Jinyoung’s shoulder a gentle squeeze then a rub. 

“We’re on a date,” Yugyeom said, proudly, gently squeezing Bambam’s hand as the demon let out a nervous laugh, “you guys too?”

“You know it,” Jaebum said, “Jinyoung’s got four days of packed shifts ahead of him so we decided to make the most of his time off.”

“Otherwise,” Jinyoung poked Jaebum’s chest, “you get bored.” Jaebum rubbed his chest, mouth open as if to take offence before Jinyoung pushed his chin up, shutting his mouth and giggling. “Bambam was it? How did you guys meet anyway?”

“We’ve been friends a while…online,” Bambam responded, shifting nervously in his place, “Yugyeom probably never mentioned me.”

“Come to think of it, he didn’t, I’m hurt Yugyeom,” Jinyoung said, not so gently hitting Yugyeom’s arm. The younger pouted at his friend, rubbing his arm, which Bambam faced him and rubbed for him. Yugyeom flashed the demon a smile before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. The demon smiled softly.

“Shall we go?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung, who nodded in response. 

“Later Yug, call me okay?” Jinyoung requested. Yugyeom told himself he would at some point. Once the pair had left them, they decided to head back to their apartment, settling down on the sofa and watching reruns of shows together.

“Thanks for today,” Bambam said, nuzzling his face against Yugyeom’s chest.

“It’s no problem, but, I’m really tired,” Yugyeom laughed a little, which resulted in Bambam pulling him up and dragging him to his bedroom. 

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry,” Bambam told Yugyeom, pressing his lips together.

“What?” Yugyeom responded, “no, don’t be sorry.” The human pressed a kiss to the demon’s cheek, “no apologies okay?”

“Okay,” Bambam agreed, returning a kiss on the human’s cheek, “night night Yugyeommie.”

 

~

 

“An amusement park? Really?” Bambam asked in disbelief as they stood at the entrance, “you’re that typical?” 

“I haven’t been to one in years, come on,” Yugyeom said, attempting to pull Bambam along, only to find the demon’s feet firmly planted on the floor as he pulled his hand away to fold his arms. “Please?” Yugyeom asked, pouting at the demon and clasping his hands together, swaying his shoulders.

The demon groaned in frustration before grabbing the human’s hand silently and pulling him along, “fine fine, don’t look at me like that it makes me feel like a bad person.”

The first stop was fast rides. They both loved the rollercoasters, throwing their hands up in the air and screaming as the ride reached its twists and turns and revelling in the anticipation before the drops. Bambam enjoyed the teacups, all the for sake of torturing Yugyeom with spinning too much until he was dizzy. 

“This is fun,” Bambam said, munching on a hotdog. Yugyeom would’ve said something if his mouth weren’t full of hotdog and resulted in a nod. “Where to next?” Yugyeom shrugged, pointing at the map.

“Wherever you want to go,” Yugyeom told the demon, smiling brightly at him.

So they decided on the water rides. At first the pair sat near the back of the rides to face the least amount of damage possible and usually ended up with trickles of water but nothing much. Then Yugyeom suggested they get brave and sit at the front of the log slide. Bambam was hesitant but eventually agreed after a few ‘come on’s and ‘it’ll be fun’s. The start of the ride was fine, the slow build up to what was to come as they slowly went along the track and up to the highest point. Then they were dropped down at a fast speed with Yugyeom excited screaming and Bambam joining in. 

When they got off however, Bambam wasn’t exactly amused.

“I’m soaked through,” Bambam stated, pouting while waving his arms and stamping his feet. Yugyeom giggled, watching the demon throw his hands up and around in attempts to dry himself off to no avail. “I hate you,” he stated, pouting and stomping off in a vague direction. Yugyeom followed him to one of the benches as Bambam crossed his arms and folded one leg over the other, cringy at the wet sensation before unfolding his legs and rubbing his arms.

“I’m sorry, it was fun though,” Yugyeom said, laughing as the demon refused to look in his direction, a scowl plastered on his face. Eventually throwing him a deadly glare, Yugyeom’s laughter only continued.

“You suck,” Bambam said, letting out and ‘humpf’ as he turned his head away from Yugyeom. The human walked over to him, getting on his knees in front of him and grabbing the demon’s hands, rubbing them gently.

“I have one more place I want to go before we leave,” Yugyeom said, looking up at Bambam with pleading eyes, “please?”

“If you say the ferris wheel,” Bambam started, glaring at the human, “I might just leave.”

“You’re no fun,” Yugyeom pouted, looking away from Bambam then standing up and dusting off his legs, “fine, we’ll go then.” 

Bambam quickly stumbled to his feet and grabbed Yugyeom’s left arm as the human began to walk off, “I didn’t mean it. It’s just cheesy. I don’t mind cheesy though.”

“Are you sure?” Yugyeom asked, turning to the demon before lightly pinching his cheeks, “cheesy can be fun.” Bambam scowled again, glancing away from the human before chuckling and pulling his hands away from his face.

“Let’s go then,” Bambam said, intertwining his fingers with Yugyeom’s. 

The two waited in line for the ferris wheel, swaying their arms back and fourth until they were next on and lead into a compartment. The pair decided to sit across from each other, knees touching. Yugyeom sat back in his seat while Bambam was a little more on edge and kept moving his legs, causing Yugyeom’s also move. Once the wheel started moving, the pair sat in silence for a moment, admiring the sky as the clouds moved and the colours changed from blues to dustings of yellows and oranges. 

“Thank you,” Bambam said quietly, looking at Yugyeom with a small smile.

“And you,” Yugyeom responded, reaching out for Bambam’s hand and rubbing the skin under his thumb. The two held eye contact for a moment before Yugyeom leaned in. The demon hesitated for a moment before meeting him half way and kissing the human. The two shared their first kiss since the contract, mouths moving together gently while time stood still. Eventually the pair pulled back, admiring each other for a moment before glancing back out of the window.

“I’m glad you summoned me,” Bambam admitted, still looking away from Yugyeom, while the human turned to face him immediately. “I know that sounds weird,” the demon laughed nervously, “but most people just use me for…services and then poof I’m back in hell. You didn’t want any of that and that was really weird at first you know?” Yugyeom nodded. Bambam turned his head back towards the human, eyes still not landing on his face, “but I’m glad. You gave me a proper taste into human life and I really appreciate it. You didn’t treat me as some…thing, I guess.”

Yugyeom held the demon’s hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, “to me, you’re Bambam, nothing else, whatever comes with that is just parts of you.”

“Cheesy,” Bambam giggled. Yugyeom reached over and pinched his cheek gently before caressing it, allowing the demon to lean into his touch. 

 

~

 

One day when Yugyeom had work, Jinyoung had called up. 

“Sorry Nyoungie, I’m working today,” Yugyeom sighed into the phone, “Bambam’s free though.”

“Really?” Jinyoung asked, “we can keep him occupied if you want?”

“He doesn’t need babysitting,” Yugyeom chuckled. He glanced over to the demon, watching him run the spoon around Yugyeom’s empty bowl. The human walked over, holding the phone away from him and kissing the demon’s cheek. Bambam jumped, looking at Yugyeom and smiling. “Jinyoung’s asking if you want company.”

“You mean Jinyoung and…Jaebum was it?” Bambam asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Yugyeom. “Uh, yeah sure.” Yugyeom mouthed ‘are you sure’ as he brought to phone back to his ear. The demon nodded quickly.

“Bambam’d like to hang out so I’ll bring him over on my way to work,” Yugyeom told Jinyoung. He could hear Jaebum muttering something in the background about needed to wash his clothes, only to get ‘well go do it then’.

“That’s great, see you in 20,” and with that Jinyoung hung up, with Yugyeom receiving a text of the address a moment later. Bambam was already in his room getting ready and had seemingly, as Yugyeom glanced over the room, already cleaned up. Once the demon rushed out of his bedroom and was in front of Yugyeom. They took their time following the map on Yugyeom’s phone before reaching Jinyoung’s place. Jinyoung was already waiting outside the apartment building but lead the two of them up to the apartment for future reference. 

“Here we go,” Jinyoung said, smiling before giving Yugyeom a hug, “have a good shift Yug.”

Yugyeom glanced over at Bambam, who was looking at the floor and shifting his feet nervously. He pat Bambam’s shoulder, causing the demon to look up at him before he pressed a kiss to the other’s lips then pulled away. 

“Try to have fun okay?” Yugyeom requested, kissing Bambam’s head before leaving the two and heading off to work. 

Yugyeom went about his day at normal, greeting Mark, Jackson and Youngjae as he entered the shop, helping do any last minute clean ups before opening shop. He served the morning wave of customers heading off to work or making quick stops before college classes. It wasn’t until lunch time rolled around he found himself checking his phone. No messages. 

It wasn’t going to bother him.

When 1:30pm rolled around, it bothered him. He kept checking his phone until eventually Mark took it off him.

“Bambam’ll be fine, you trust Jinyoung don’t you?” Mark asked, putting Yugyeom’s phone in his pocket. Yugyeom nodded. “And Jaebum?” Yugyeom vaguely gestured but nodded. “Then Bambam’s definitely going to be fine. Stop worrying about your boyfriend.”

“Fine,” Yugyeom groaned, heading back to the counter to serve another customer. 

Then 3pm rolled around.

“Please give me my phone back Mark,” Yugyeom pleaded, following his co-worker around like a lost puppy.

“I don’t have it,” Mark said, smirking at Yugyeom, reaching into his pockets to show they were empty. Yugyeom pouted, almost looking like he was going to cry. “Jackson hid it for me and he’ll get it once you finish your shift.”

“But that’s in two hours,” Yugyeom whined, stomping his feet. Mark laughed at him and walked off. Yugyeom found himself practically counting down the seconds to the end of his shift. Once they’d finished up cleaning and everything was locked up. Youngjae handed him his phone. “Are you telling me that my phone circulated between the three of you?”

“How do you think we made sure Mark didn’t give it you back?” Jackson asked, patting Yugyeom’s back. 

“Thanks guys,” Yugyeom said, running out of the shop quickly and over to Jinyoung’s as fast as he could. He hadn’t received any text messages or any phone calls. That didn’t exactly unnerve him. He made his way down the few streets to Jinyoung’s before getting to the apartment building and pressing the buzzer. Jinyoung came down to greet him.

“Hey- why are you sweating?” Jinyoung asked, concerned look on his face, placing his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“I was worried so I got here as fast as I could,” Yugyeom told Jinyoung, pouting.

“Not babysitting my ass,” Jinyoung responded, “he’s fine, great actually,” he continued, leading Yugyeom through the door and up the stairs as Yugyeom wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. They made their way to the apartment before Jinyoung let him in. He saw Bambam talking with and laughing with Jaebum about something until Jinyoung shut the door and Bambam’s head shot up and towards Yugyeom, smiling brightly and running over to hug him.

“Yugyeommie,” Bambam said, nuzzling his face in the crook of the human’s neck, “I missed you.” Yugyeom, startled for a moment, wrapped his arms around Bambam’s smaller form, patting his back.

“I missed you too,” Yugyeom said softly. Jaebum leading against the wall, folding his arms.

“Reminds me of us,” he said affectionately, smiling over to Jinyoung who covered his mouth, nodding. 

“Everything ok?” Yugyeom asked the demon, who nodded against his neck. Yugyeom let out a giggle, “that tickles.” He gently pushed Bambam away from him, letting himself settle into his friend’s apartment. “Is this really the first time I’ve been here?”

“It is,” Jinyoung said, “hopefully not the last.”

“Definitely,” Yugyeom agreed. 

“Want a drink or two before you leave or is tomorrow a work day?” Jaebum asked Yugyeom as he walked over to the kitchen before Jinyoung slapped his shoulder. “What?” 

“Nah, I’ve got work tomorrow, some other time for sure,” Yugyeom said, smiling brightly. Jinyoung gave Jaebum a look as if to say ‘see?’ and Jaebum just rolled his eyes and grabbed one for himself. Jinyoung followed Jaebum into the kitchen, coming out a moment later with a can of coke for both Yugyeom and Bambam. 

“Thanks Nyoungie,” Bambam said, accepting the can and taking a sip. Yugyeom looked at Bambam in surprised before glancing to Jinyoung who smirked but shrugged, patting next to him for Jaebum to slide into the seat. 

“Let me guess Yug,” Jaebum started, taking a sip of his drink, “you’ve been checking your phone all day.”

“Not all day,” Yugyeom pouted, glancing at Bambam before looking back to Jaebum, “it annoyed my co-workers so much they hid my phone.”

“Jackson hid your phone?” Jinyoung asked, laughing loudly, “I’m not even surprised. I would’ve given him the idea if I were there.”

“It was Mark who started it,” Yugyeom said, taking a swig of his coke. Jinyoung faked a dramatic gasp. 

“I’m impressed,” he said, smiling brightly. The four settled into conversation for the rest of the evening until it was dark outside, laughing about the trio’s antics for the day until Jinyoung decided it was a good time to kick the pair out. “I won’t force you to stay without changes of clothes, all our clothes’ll be a little too baggy for Bambam here and too tight on you and the only one who’ll care for that is Bambam.” The demon blushed deeply in response, a nervous laugh coming from both the couple. “But, you’re free to come over any time.”

“Thanks again,” Bambam said, giving Jinyoung a small smile before he let them out of the apartment building. The pair set off back home, walking hand in hand and matching their rhythm to the other’s. “I really enjoyed today, thanks for taking me there,” he told Yugyeom, leaning his head on the human’s shoulder momentarily.

“Anything for you,” Yugyeom responded, cringing at his own cheesy response, face scrunching up, “ay that was bad I’m sorry.” Bambam burst into a fit of laughter, hitting Yugyeom’s arm.

 

~

 

‘Don’t rush to get home’. Yugyeom narrowed his eyes at his phone screen, re-reading that line at least three times before tapping Jackson’s shoulder and showing him his phone, who took the device and showed Mark and Youngjae.

“He’s planning something romantic?” Youngjae questioned. The other three looked to Youngjae in awe. “Well, it’s obvious right? You guys have been dating for what…a month now?”

“I mean…” Yugyeom started, twisting his mouth to the side. 

“Definitely planning something then,” Mark agreed with Youngjae, patting his shoulder. 

“That’s adorable,” Jackson sighed, leaning against the counter with the mop in hand. Yugyeom smiled as his phone was given back to him, reading over the message again. “You’re so lovesick Yug.”

“Shut up,” Yugyeom responded. “I guess I’ll _casually_ make my way home.” The co-workers waved Yugyeom off as his left the shop before he did indeed slowly but surely make his way home, sending Bambam a text as he neared the building. 

‘Just down the road.’

‘DON’T COME IN YET!’ Bambam responded. ‘I mean…Uh…Give me 5 minute >.<’ 

Yugyeom chuckled at his screen, sliding his phone into his pocket and sitting outside of his apartment. He could hear the sound of the demon’s feet rushing around the apartment followed by ‘fuck’ as he heard something gently hit the floor. ‘Oh no it’s fine’ he heard the demon sigh. The human covered his mouth in attempts to hide his giggle fits but ended up letting out a loud laugh. The front door opened and Bambam peaked his head out, looking at Yugyeom with narrow eyes. The human shrugged in response, standing up. 

“Close your eyes,” Bambam instructed. Yugyeom complied, scrunching his eyes tightly shut before feeling his hand being pulled by the demon’s and hearing the apartment door shut. He let Bambam guide him around the room until, “go get dressed.” He felt himself being pushed into his bedroom and heard the door shut behind him. He changed out of his work uniform and into his comfortable clothes before attempting to open the door to find the handle was stuck.

“I’m dressed,” Yugyeom said, knocking gently on his own bedroom door. He moved out of the way as his door began to open slowly and Bambam took his hand again, leading him towards their table to find an array of dishes presented for the human. “Holy shit Bambam.”

“I didn’t know what to make,” he admitted, “and I didn’t know which one was your favourite, so, I just… made a whole bunch of food.” Yugyeom chuckled, pulling the demon over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thank you,” he said, watching the demon form a smile on his face, “can we eat now? I’m kind of…starving.” The demon nodded quickly, patting the human’s back. They sat down, sampling little bits of Bambam’s food here and there before Yugyeom decided he was relatively full and the pair settled down to watch a movie.

“I wanted to give you something,” Bambam started, turning towards Yugyeom. The human faced him before he felt the demon’s arms around his neck and heard a little _clink_ before glancing down to see a necklace.

“Isn’t this the one you wear all the time?” Yugyeom asked, holding the small chain with an engraved moon charm on the end. The demon nodded in response, leaning against the human and nuzzling closer, forcing Yugyeom to wrap his arm around him. He chuckled in response. The watched the beginning of the movie, until Bambam spoke up.

“Has it really been a month?” Bambam asked in awe, head against Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom breathed, “feels like a lifetime.”

“It does, doesn’t it,” Bambam said. The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, Yugyeom focusing on playing with the strands in Bambam’s hair while the demon played with the human’s hand until he glanced up at the human for a moment, eyes flitting between his lips and his eyes then leaning in for a kiss. Bambam pressed his lips to Yugyeom’s, who gladly pressed back gently, allowing the demon to move their mouths together until the human took the bold move to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth, twisting their muscles together in a dance. Bambam let out a muffled moan as Yugyeom ran his hand along the nape of his neck, moving his own hand along the hem of Yugyeom’s t-shirt, playing with it before sliding his hand underneath the shirt. Yugyeom pulled away from air while Bambam latched on to his neck, peppering kisses along the skin, nipping in certain spots. 

Yugyeom gently pushed the demon off of his neck, pulling him back into another heated kiss. He ran his hand down Bambam's torso before guiding his hand underneath his shirt, brushing over his nipples on the way up. A moan caught in the demon's throat, swallowed within the kiss. Bambam pulled back, looking in to Yugyeom's eyes, “bedroom?” he suggested, caressing Yugyeom's cheek. The human nodded slowly, following the demon as he stood up. As he walked with a sway in his hips, Bambam pulled his shirt off, discarding it on the floor before turning to Yugyeom and tugging his off. The human brought the demon into another kiss, leading him towards his room. 

“You're too good at kissing,” Yugyeom whispered between kisses, “it's addictive.”

“You'll soon find out,” Bambam began, running his hands over Yugyeom's shoulders and down his arms, “that everything about me is addictive.” Yugyeom let himself be pushed onto his bed, feeling Bambam's lips reattach themselves to his neck, sucking marks that would leave bruises for days to come. Yugyeom groaned as the demon peppered kisses down his chest and abdomen, reaching his jeans and popping them open. Yugyeom moaned quietly as he felt Bambam mouth at his clothed length before the demon slowly pealed back the cloth before him and kissed up the side of the shaft. Yugyeom ran a hand over Bambam’s hair before the demon swirled his tongue around the head of the human’s length, eliciting a long groan from the latter, encouraging the demon to continue. The demon kissed the tip of the human's length before giving the head one long suck. Yugyeom laced his fingers into the locks of Bambam's hair as he began to bob his head up and down the member. Yugyeom let out a breathy moan, gripping gently on the locks. Bambam elicited a muffle moan in response, pulling off to run his tongue up the shaft before taking it all into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Yugyeom said, feeling his length his the back of Bambam's throat, “if you're not careful I'm gonna come.” With that, Bambam pulled off, peppering a couple of kissing along the member, snaking his hand over it as he stood up. Yugyeom pulled the demon into his lap, pressing kisses along his neck and sucking harshly at points. Bambam moaned, moving his head to the side to make more room. 

“Mmm, please touch me Gyeommie,” Bambam pleaded. Yugyeom responded by carrying his kisses on down his chest, bringing his hands up and brushing one of his fingers against the demon's nipples, gently sucking on one of them. Bambam ran his hand over Yugyeom head then the back of his neck, playing with the little hairs that sat at the nape while Yugyeom gave his pink nubs equal treatment. “Kiss me,” the demon demanded, allowing the human to look up before pressing their mouths together again, teeth clashing as their tongue came out to meet each other. Yugyeom pushed Bambam on to the bed, climbing on top of him and reuniting their lips. Everything about Yugyeom felt like he was on fire and Bambam was the fuel, he kept adding and it only made Yugyeom burn up more. The human reached down, pulling the demon's pants and underwear off from underneath him and shuffling out of his own. The demon reached into his pocket before his pants hit the floor, holding out a bottle of lube for the human.

“Did you plan this?” the human practically accused. 

The demon giggled, “maybe,” he responded, “it never hurt to be prepared.”

“Of course not,” Yugyeom continued, taking the bottle from the other, running his hands over the demon's hips before pouring some of the substance on to his fingers. “Just let me know if-"

“Don't worry,” Bambam interrupted. With that the human circled one finger around the demon’s entrance, teasing him until he whined then inserting the first finger. Bambam hummed in response before Yugyeom inserted the second, gently pushing them in and out before scissoring them apart. The demon moaned loudly, a smile on his face, “please,” he begged. The human inserted a third finger, pumping them in and out of the demon, picking up the pace slowly. “I need you Gyeommie,” Bambam breathed, letting out a long moan as Yugyeom curled his fingers. The human removed them and began pouring the lubricant onto his length generously, pumping it. Bambam wrapped his legs around the human's waist as he aligned himself with the demon's entrance and began to slowly push in. Bambam gasped, throwing his head back as he allowed himself to adjust to the stretch. Yugyeom seated himself for a moment before pulling back and thrusting inside. “Fuck,” the demon said, reaching for Yugyeom's nape as the human moved within him.

“Fuck,” Yugyeom breathed, “Bambam,” he moaned. The demon pulled his ankles closer, burying Yugyeom deeper inside him every time he thrust. He scrunched his eyes shut, toes curling as he felt his release begin to build up. 

“Yugyeom,” he moaned. The human reached down and began pumping the demon's length, making the latter moan loudly as he neared his climax, “oh fuck I'm gonna-" he warned. Yugyeom kept thrusting into the other male, pace that he'd been building beginning to become erratic as he chased his own. The demon came first, letting out a high-pitched moan before spurts released all over his chest. As Bambam's entrance twitched around him, any attempts at Yugyeom pulling out before he came were futile, as Bambam kept his legs wrapped around him.

“Gonna-" was all Yugyeom could manage before ropes began to spill in to the demon. He fell to the side of the demon, catching his breath before bringing him in to a sloppy kiss. The two exchanged small kisses before Yugyeom attempted to get up. 

“No,” Bambam said, pulling Yugyeom down and wrapping his arms around his neck, “stay.”

“But it'll get all gross,” Yugyeom told the other.

“Don't care,” he responded. The human threw an arm over the demon's side, bringing him closer to him. “I love you Yugyeommie,” Bambam whispered, looking in to Yugyeom's eyes.

“I love you too,” Yugyeom responded, pressing one last kiss to Bambam's lips before drifting off to sleep.

 

~

 

Yugyeom awoke to an empty bed. He groaned as light flooded the room, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Bambam?” he called, but, there was no response. He sat up, glancing to see his and Bambam's pants were still on the floor. He threw on his dirty underwear before walking through to the hall. “Bambam?” he called again. Still no response. However, on the floor of the hall lay his and Bambam's shirts. He walked around to find all the bowls had been cleaned up just as Bambam had the night before, but they were still in the sink just as he'd left them.

Even if Bambam had gone out without him, he would've cleaned up right? Maybe he was in a hurry. Yugyeom shook his head before hopping in to the shower. After he'd gotten dressed, he cleaned up around the apartment, putting the clothes in the washing basket, the bowls in the cupboards, changing the bed. He couldn't see any sign of his demon boyfriend.

Maybe he'd make some calls.

“Hey, Jinyoung,” he started hesitantly, “you haven't seen or heard from Bambam right?”

“No, why?” Jinyoung asked.

“Nothing, guess he went out somewhere,” he responded, “sorry to have called about this.”

“Don't be, text me when he gets back,” Jinyoung told the younger before he hung up. 

Yugyeom waited in his apartment all morning and in to the afternoon. Eventually he took to the streets, crossing off any places he could've been. He wasn't at his work place, which wouldn't make sense anyway, it was Yugyeom's day off after all. He wasn't at the park, which Yugyeom kind of expected. 

But he wasn't home when he got back either. Yugyeom felt dread begin to creep over him. He could tell himself that he just used him for sex then left, but, all his clothes were still in the closet. He could say he'd left in the middle of the night anyway or gotten lost wandering the streets. That still didn't make sense.

Maybe he should try his phone.

‘The number you are looking for does not exist.’

Yugyeom felt his heart drop within his chest. He tried the number again.

‘The number you are looking for does not exist.’

And again.

‘The number you are looking for-'

He hung up before he could hear it again. Yugyeom fell to his knees, clutching his phone. He sat for a moment, hearing white noise as the only sound in the room, silence hanging in the air. 

Bambam had...disappeared? It didn't seem right. Why would he disappear? Did Yugyeom do something wrong? Everything about last night felt perfect. He bit his lip, feeling an ache in his chest and a lump in his throat. He felt the first couple of tears pour form his eyes. 

“I’m sure he’s just…gone somewhere…he’ll be back later, right?” Yugyeom told himself, nodding while clutching at his shirt. “It’s fine.”

‘Except it’s not is it?’ he thought. ‘He’s not here.’

That night, Yugyeom slept on the sofa. The next day, he called in work sick, saying he needed a couple of days off. Jinyoung came around to help him.

“You said his phone isn’t working?” Jinyoung asked, holding Yugyeom close to his chest while the younger male. “Can I try?” He requested, reaching for Yugyeom’s phone and typing in the familiar password before dialling Bambam’s number. Yugyeom could hear the familiar message from where he was. Jinyoung sighed in defeat and brushed over Yugyeom’s hair. “We’ll find him.”

“I miss him,” Yugyeom said, burying his face against Jinyoung’s t-shirt.

“I know,” the older male responded, continuing to pet Yugyeom’s hair, “I know,” he repeated softly. Yugyeom eventually fell asleep in Jinyoung’s arms. 

He woke up later to find Jinyoung calling up for takeout, finding a blanket over him and his laundry drying. Well…his and Bambam’s. He sighed, sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest. Jinyoung came over and sat across from him, rubbing the younger male’s knees.

“Feels like old times huh?” Jinyoung said, smiling softly at the other. Yugyeom nodded slowly, eyes on his knees, “we can play some games if that makes you feel better.”

“Can I just watch you?” Yugyeom asked, getting a thumbs up in response and walking over to the TV, turning on the console and grabbing the controller. 

“You haven’t played this the entire time since I moved out?” Jinyoung asked, checking the progress bar and achievements that had been unlocked.

“I was waiting for you to come back over,” Yugyeom admitted, turning towards the screen. Jinyoung laughed, rubbing Yugyeom’s arm.

“Well, I’m here now,” Jinyoung told him, “time to see if we can finish this thing.”

The pair settled in to their evening as Yugyeom watched Jinyoung play the game to completion. When takeout arrived, Yugyeom ended up feeding Jinyoung as he played. Eventually Yugyeom took the controller from the older male and continued while he finished eating his food then they swapped back, allowing Yugyeom time to grab snacks. Once they were done, Jinyoung let out a victory cry, stretching his arms and legs then standing up.

“I’ll be leaving now, call me tomorrow ok?” He requested from the younger male. Yugyeom nodded in response before seeing the man off. He glanced around the room, cleaning up the containers and cups and putting them all in their respective places. He glanced at Bambam’s door, his feet dragging themselves in the direction of the door before he went in. He found the room still full of Bambam’s belongings, shoes all neatly stacked on the rack, clothes on hangers. He sat on Bambam’s bed, laying down and smelling the pillow.

It still smelled like him. Yugyeom pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep surrounded by the scent of the demon. 

 

~

 

He awoke feeling groggy, noticing he was still in Bambam bed, part of him didn’t want to leave but part of him knew he had to. He didn’t have work again today, pulling himself out from under the covers and towards the kitchen where he’d left his phone charging. He didn’t have any new messages and he hadn’t missed any calls. He sighed heavily, grabbing a shower and dressing into some fresh clothes, not that it made a difference, then he called Jinyoung.

“Hello?” Jaebum picked up, “Yugyeom?”

“Hey,” Yugyeom said, sounding tired, “where’s Nyoungie?”

“He’s in the shower,” Jaebum explained. He could hear shuffling in the background before footsteps hit the apartment floor in the distance. “Still no sign?” Yugyeom hummed in response, swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat. “How about you come over, I’ll make you breakfast, sound good?”

“Sure thing,” Yugyeom responded in a monotone, slipping his shoes on by the front door and grabbing his keys before leaving. He hung up on the older male before making his way slowly towards their shared apartment. He wound his way down the somewhat familiar streets before arriving outside of the apartment building.

‘I’m here.’ He messaged Jinyoung, who was quickly in sight, running down the stairs to let Yugyeom in and leading the way back up. 

“Jaebum’s been cooking, hope you’re ready,” Jinyoung warned, patting Yugyeom’s back and guiding him in the apartment. Jaebum brought over a plate of food, putting it on the coffee table as Yugyeom sat down and handed him a knife and fork. The youngest sat, eating his food slowly until he finally put the plate down. They sat watching the TV mindlessly for a few moments, Jaebum popping in and out of the kitchen, putting a glass of water in front of Yugyeom while Jinyoung was firmly planted by Yugyeom’s side. 

Then Jaebum turned the TV off.

“Huh?” Yugyeom turned to the man sat on the other sofa, who had one leg folded over the other with his head in his hands.

“I guess we should talk,” Jaebum started, looking at Jinyoung who nodded in approval, “I know where Bambam is.” Yugyeom scrambled forward in his seat, being held back by Jinyoung. “But, I’m not sure you want to know. Answer me this first, you slept together, didn’t you?”

“Well…yeah we did,” Yugyeom told him. 

“That answers that,” Jaebum stated, folding his arms and leaning back, “he’s back in hell.” Yugyeom narrowed his eyes as the statement sank in before they widdened and he looked back up at Jaebum. “You heard me, I would know, I’ll go check if you want.”

“You’re a…demon too?” Yugyeom asked, looking at Jinyoung and furrowing his eyebrows.

“I am,” Jaebum said calmly, “but before you start panicking I love Jinyoung with all my heart and we didn’t make any kind of deal for him to keep me here.”

“How?” Yugyeom wondered.

“I’m higher up in the chain than Bambam, I don’t need to be in hell, my job rests up here on the surface…most of the time,” Jaebum told Yugyeom, Jinyoung shuffled towards the demon, reaching for his hand and taking it. “Sometimes I go back for a couple of days.”

“The business trips,” Yugyeom said, “Jinyoung always used to say you were on business trips…you knew?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung said, pressing his lips together for a moment, “it’s complicated. I’ll tell you another time.”

“So…that’s why Bambam was nervous about coming over,” Yugyeom said, mainly to himself. 

“Bambam’s a demon of lust,” Jaebum explained, “he can make deals with people and they usually involve sex or sexual acts, once that’s all done, poof,” Jaebum gestured, circling his hands from his face back to his sides, “he’s back in hell and lined up for the next job. Despite the contract saying ‘for the foreseeable future’, sleeping with him would still send him back to hell.”

“I could-“ Yugyeom started, but was cut off by Jaebum holding a finger out.

“You can’t summon the same demon twice,” he informed him. Yugyeom slumped back in his seat, defeated. Bambam was gone. There was no way of getting him back. He let his eyes drop to the coffee table, head lulling forward. He heard Jaebum let out a heavy sigh, muffled whispers coming from the direction of the couple. “There’s something I can do,” Jaebum said. Yugyeom slowly lifted his head, looking to the demon. “I can bring Bambam back…at a cost. It’s going to take something precious from you, something powerful, enough that he’ll respond to the pull.”

“Like what?” Yugyeom asked quietly, twiddling his thumbs.

“Hmm,” Jaebum thought, glancing Yugyeom up and down for a moment, “like the memories of your time together.” Jinyoung looked at the demon, hitting his chest, “I’m sorry, it’s the only way,” he apologised to his boyfriend, sounding genuine. “If there was another way I knew of I’d do it but I’m serious. This isn’t fun and games on my part.”

“I’ll do it,” Yugyeom said, “whatever brings Bambam back.” The human played with the chain around his neck. 

“Once the contract is sealed, when you die, your soul will belong to me, not Bambam,” Jaebum said, standing up and stepping towards Yugyeom. “I can’t make any promises about the results afterwards Yugyeom, I hope you know that.”

“It’ll bring him back, right?” Yugyeom asked.

“Until you die,” Jaebum stated, leaning down towards him, “final word, yes or no.”

Yugyeom swallowed harshly as he looked into the eyes of Jaebum. The mere feeling coming off him was stronger than that of Bambam, a presence he hadn’t acknowledged before, an aura he gave off. He knew he meant business. “Yes,” he said, “I’ll do it.” With that Jaebum leaned in and kissed Yugyeom. Jaebum wrapped his hand around the back of Yugyeom’s head, holding their lips together for a couple of seconds before pulling back. 

“Night night Yugyeom,” Jaebum whispered before Yugyeom’s world turned black.

 

~

 

Bambam felt the familiar pull of a summoning around his feet, but, this time felt different. He felt a warmth surrounding him that he couldn’t quite place before a light flashed before his eyes.

“Bambam,” he heard Jaebum say as he blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting of the room, “welcome back.” The incubus noticed the familiar apartment before him before laying his eyes on Jaebum.

“JB,” he breathed, seeing Jinyoung standing behind him, looking anxious, “what’s going on?”

“We pulled a couple of strings to get you back,” Jaebum informed him, “but you’re here now, indefinitely.”

“Indefinitely?” Bambam asked, glancing over to see a third person laying on the sofa, unconscious. Every cog that was working in his head to understand the situation suddenly fell into place as he stepped around the sofa and ran over to him. Kim Yugyeom. He hadn’t abandoned him. The demon reached over and gently stroked his face.

“There might be side effects once he wakes up,” Jaebum warned, patting Bambam on the shoulder. “We won’t know how bad it is until he wakes up.”

“What did you take from him?” Bambam asked, looking up at his superior with concern.

“When did you become so human, Bambam?” Jaebum retorted, walking towards Jinyoung. “You got him back, for a demon that should be enough.”

“I could ask the same of you,” Bambam responded, looking back to Yugyeom and running his hand along his cheek again, smiling softly at the human. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, “wake up soon Yugyeommie.”

“Did you run any jobs while back in hell?” Jinyoung asked, holding out a drink for the demon. Bambam stood up, making his way over and accepting the drink.

“You’re a human, what’s it to you?” Bambam asked, taking a sip.

“Answer the question,” Jinyoung instructed. Bambam looked at the way the human was staring at him, it really reminded him of JB. He shivered under the stare.

“I got summoned up twice,” he looked away from the human, taking a careful secondary sip of his drink. “Only the usual…”

“It didn’t feel right, did it?” Jinyoung asked. Bambam stopped, looking at the human before glancing back away from him, shaking his head. Jinyoung let out a small sigh before rubbing Bambam’s back. “Jaebum got you back, hopefully Yug wakes up soon.”

“I hope so, but, I’m scared,” Bambam admitted, “Jaebum’s abilities are stronger than mine…it took something strong to bring me back here…”

“I can’t tell you sorry,” Jinyoung stated, walking off towards wherever Jaebum went, leaving Bambam to monitor Yugyeom as he slept. He sat by him for the first hour or so, brushing his hair out of his eyes while he slept. Once lunch time rolled around, Jinyoung and Jaebum made him help out in the kitchen making food to distract him. That’s when they heard rustling followed by a groan. The trio rushed through.

“What the…” Yugyeom said, looking around before turning towards the others. “Oh, Jinyoung, this your new place?” He asked, glancing around the room. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung responded, “you’ve been here before,” he looked at Jaebum with wide eyes, pressing his lips together tightly before hitting his arm.

“What’s the last thing you remember Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked the male before them.

“Jinyoung moved out…I was struggling to find a roommate…” Yugyeom paused, thinking long and hard, “I remember shifts at work…but…” he paused again, furrowing his eyebrows together, tilting his head slightly, eyes wandering as he was deep in thought.

“What about him?” Jaebum gestured towards Bambam, who looked at Yugyeom with concerned eyes.

“Hi,” Bambam smiled nervously at Yugyeom, balancing on the heels of his feet and swaying. Jinyoung rubbed his back.

“What about him? He’s a friend of yours Jinyoung? How come you never introduced me?” Yugyeom asked, confused. Bambam felt his heart sink, feeling a lump build up in his throat. Jinyoung looked to Yugyeom with wide eyes before glancing at Jaebum and gesturing for him to explain. 

“He’s…” Jaebum looked to his fellow demon before turning back to Yugyeom, “your roommate…and your boyfriend.”

“That can’t be right,” Yugyeom looked between their faces, scanning for any signs that he was being pranked, “right?” Bambam felt tears prick his eyes, swallowing harshly as he attempted to blink back the water threatening to spill. “Are you ok?” Yugyeom asked the demon, who shook his head quickly.

“My boyfriend doesn’t recognise me,” Bambam sniffled as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. Yugyeom’s face dropped from confusion to sadness. Bambam watched his eyes look up and down his body, then holding his hand out and beckoning him over. He took careful steps towards the human, biting his lip as his eyes threatened to spill some more. “Yugyeommie?” The human tilted his head, looking almost pained before he ruffled his own hair.

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom started, “I’m really sorry, something about you seems really familiar and yet it’s just…blank,” he explained, sounding frustrated.

“Now,” Jinyoung turned to Jaebum, “you’re gonna tell me that all _that_ was necessary to get Bambam back? You couldn’t control how much you took?” The volume of Jinyoung’s voice went up as he spoke, causing Jaebum and Bambam to flinch.

“Jinyoung I couldn’t control how much of his memory was taken,” Jaebum admitted, looking panicked, eyes flitting between Yugyeom and his boyfriend, “I could only start the process.”

“So his memories powered Bambam coming back?” Jinyoung asked, clearly more pissed off than Jaebum would’ve liked. 

“Yes,” Jaebum said, looking at Yugyeom and furrowing his eyebrows, “sadly.”

“Wait,” Bambam walked over to Jaebum, “you made a deal with Yugyeom…to bring me back?” The higher up demon nodded, “that makes sense…” The incubus sounded defeated, letting his arms drop to his sides and his eyes cast down. 

“Deals? What?” Yugyeom asked, “you’re gonna have to catch me up to speed here guys, I’m at a loss.” The trio looked between themselves then back at the amnesiac human. Jinyoung gestured for Jaebum to speak who only gestured for him to speak in turn before Bambam finally spoke up in a soft tone. 

“A little over 4 months ago, you were looking for a roommate, right?” Yugyeom nodded. “From what you told me, Youngjae jokingly suggested you summon a demon, so you did.” Bambam put his hand on his own chest, “I’m that demon, an incubus.” Yugyeom narrowed his eyes in a state of disbelief, “we made a contract that I would live with you for the foreseeable, but, I, as an incubus in my naivety, didn’t think we’d sleep together.”

“We slept together?” Yugyeom repeated his understanding.

“Mhmm,” Bambam continued, “we dated for about a month.”

“Why did you…disappear?” Yugyeom questioned, tilting his head.

“I’m an incubus, the moment we have sex, we’re no longer needed,” Bambam stated. Jinyoung looked at Bambam in shock, looking to Jaebum who nodded along. “It’s why our deal was weird to me, you treated me like a person, not some…” he trailed off, “thing.”

“Demons are real?” Yugyeom asked. 

“Considering there’s two in this room,” Jaebum muttered, shrugging, “I guess not.” Jinyoung let out a loud laugh, quickly covering his mouth. “Yes,” Jaebum answered, “they’re very real.”

“You too?” Yugyeom asked, clearly shocked.

“This wasn’t as much of a shock to you earlier as it is now,” Jaebum stated, narrowing his eyes, “but, I guess before you were used to living with one.”

“Sorry,” the amnesiac responded, shaking his head. Jaebum walked over and pat him on the shoulder, flashing him a small smile before walking passed. Jinyoung quickly followed, giving Yugyeom a hug as he passed him, leaving him alone with Bambam. “Should we…head…home?”

“Home sounds nice,” Bambam responded, “Jinyoungie, JB, we’re leaving ok?”

“Call if there’s anything you need,” Jaebum responded, looking at Bambam. The incubus looked away but gave a small nod before leading Yugyeom out of the apartment. They walked in silence, almost making Bambam feel like he wasn’t there. Once they were on familiar streets, Yugyeom picked up his pace, the demon following slowly behind him. 

 

~

 

“Did you sleep in my bed?” Bambam asked once they had entered the apartment, “I was gone for 3 days, jeez.”

“I don’t know, did I?” Yugyeom asked, standing in the doorway, watching the demon make his bed, “feels weird seeing someone who isn’t Jinyoung in that room.”

“You probably thought the same thing 4 months ago but at least you weren’t a dick about it then,” Bambam pointed out, tucking the corners of his sheets down before flopping onto his bed and sighing happily, “feels good to be back…kind of.” He watched Yugyeom leave the room, hearing his footsteps go off into the distance before hearing a loud ‘huh?!’. Bambam ran through to see he was looking through the cupboards, “if you’re looking for the ramyeon, you stopped eating that while I was here because I cooked all the time.”

“You can cook?” Yugyeom asked, surprised by the revelation…for a second time. 

“Mhmm,” Bambam responded, sounding positively annoyed, “why are you so shocked?”

“You’re a demon,” Yugyeom responded.

Bambam narrowed his eyes at the human, “so?” he retorted, reaching around the fridge and chopping up some ingredients. He could feel Yugyeom’s eyes on him with every little movement he made, as he put the knife down, as he fried up some vegetables, as he fried up the meat to follow. Everything was _such_ a new experience for him. Bambam eventually gave in, “what?”

“I don’t know…” Yugyeom responded, scratching the back of his neck, “it’s like I’ve seen you do this before…but I can’t picture it.” Bambam nodded in understand, letting out a sigh before plating up his food.

“I can try and jog some of your memories if you want,” Bambam offered, passing a plate to Yugyeom, “we can relive stuff we did before and maybe things will pop back up.”

“Sounds,” Yugyeom started, pressing his lips together, “good?” he was clearly unsure. Bambam rolled his eyes at the human.

“Makes it sound like you don’t want me back,” Bambam commented, taking his own plate to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, taking small bites of his food before putting his plate on the floor, still half full. He ruffled his hair, allowing his hands to fall onto his face and leaving his face in his palms. He heard a knock at his door. “What?”

“Thanks for the food,” he heard Yugyeom say from the other side of the door, “I’m…sorry…about all this.”

Bambam looked to his door, pressing his lips together before sighing in defeat and standing up, walking over to and opening his door, “it’s not your fault.” Yugyeom jumped at the sound of the demon’s voice, nodding in response. “It’s demon shit, can be powerful sometimes.”

“Right…yeah…demon shit…” Yugyeom repeated, looking away from the demon in question. The two stood in silence. The demon went back to grab his plate and took it through to the kitchen. “You aren’t eating?” Yugyeom asked, concerned.

“Not hungry,” Bambam responded, turning to leave the kitchen to find the human blocking his path, looking like a lost, concerned puppy, “it’s fine.”

“It’s not though, is it?” Yugyeom asked. Bambam felt the familiar lump back in his throat, attempting to swallow it down before tears began to spill out of his eyes, looking at anything that wasn’t the human before him. He turned towards the kitchen counter, covering his face with his hands, until, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. “shh,,” Yugyeom whispered, leaning his head on the demon’s shoulder. Bambam moved his hands away from his face, turning towards the human and looking him in the eyes, “I’m sorry I can’t remember anything but…I’ll try,” Yugyeom started, “I’m your boyfriend, right?” The demon nodded slowly, “then try to treat me the same and maybe something’ll come back.” Bambam sniffled, leaning forwards and pressing his head into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“I love you,” Bambam said, “I just want you to know how much I hated disappearing,” he hiccupped, “how much I hated leaving you,” he sobbed. Yugyeom pat his back gently, rubbing up and down his spine. The pair stood there as the demon cried in the human’s arms. 

“I’m sorry,” was all Yugyeom could keep telling the demon as he leaned his head against the other’s. 

“It’s okay,” Bambam told the human.

 

~

 

Bambam was curled up in his bed, wrapped within his blankets in a cocoon. He could hear his door opening and footsteps entering but elected to ignore them at the feeling of his warm, cosy bed. He heard his curtains open and saw the inside of his eyelids illuminate. He groaned, snuggling down in his cocoon.

“Wake up,” Yugyeom demanded, walking over to Bambam and rolling the cocoon.

“No,” Bambam responded, “I want to be a beautiful butterfly.”

“Aren’t you already?” Yugyeom asked, chuckling. Bambam’s eyes opened quickly, staring at him. “Guess not.” Bambam watched him walk out of the room, wide eyed, pursing his lips. The demon left the comfort of his duvet, mumbling about the many ways to murder Kim Yugyeom as he walked through to the kitchen.

“Do you have work today?” Bambam asked, leaning against the counter and reaching for Yugyeom’s phone. The human took his phone back, looking through it. _Oh yeah._ Bambam thought, glancing at the way Yugyeom turned so there was no chance of him seeing his screen, _he’s not my Yugyeom_. He waited for the human to respond, tapping his fingers against the worktop. 

“Yeah, until 5,” Yugyeom responded, coldly. “Don’t wait up.”

“But,” Bambam started, watching Yugyeom walk passed him, “aren’t you at least going to eat breakfast?”

“Why?” Yugyeom asked.

“You always eat breakfast,” Bambam stated. Yugyeom shrugged, slipping on his shoes and leaving the apartment. Bambam looked through his own phone, glancing through his contacts and calling up Jackson.

“Bambam~” Jackson practically sang through the speaker, “what’s up? Where’ve you been?”

“Seeing family back in Thailand,” he responded quickly, “Yugyeom’s not quite himself today, can you keep an eye on him for me?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll let Mark and Youngjae know,” Jackson told the demon, “did something happen?”

“Uh…” Bambam quickly racked through his brain for some kind of reasoning that wouldn’t be ‘well you see one of my higher ups kind of took his memories in order to bring me back from hell and now he doesn’t know who I am or remember the last 4 months very well’. “We had a fight.”

“Oh shit really? I hope you guys make up soon,” Jackson said, “yeah I’ll let the guys know, text me if you need anything Bam.” With that he hung up. Bambam ruffled his hair, sighing to himself. There had to be something he could do to fix Yugyeom. Anything. Bambam couldn’t think. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, quickly checking his notifications to find a text from Jaebum.

‘Still no good?’ he asked. Bambam nodded at his screen.

‘Can I come over?’ he responded to his superior. 

‘Ofc.’ 

Bambam laughed at his screen, covering his mouth before he got ready and was standing by the door to the apartment. He noticed how Yugyeom had left his keys again. _Does he never change?_ He grabbed the human’s set before leaving.

‘Taking detour via Yugyeommie’s work, want coffee?’ Bambam asked his superior.

‘Sure, Nyongie’s at work but I’d appreciate it.’ 

Bambam smiled at his screen at he walked passed the familiar buildings and into the coffee shop. He made his way to the counter to be greeted by Mark.

“Sup? Caramel latte?” Mark asked the demon. Bambam put Yugyeom’s keys on the counter and slid them over, watching the man glance down and take them in understand, “I’ll give them to him.”

“I’ll take a caramel latte thanks, but, can I also get a…” Bambam hummed, glancing at the menu for a moment, “normal latte I guess.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Mark responded, grinning.

“I’m not,” Bambam admitted, “but if I get this wrong I might be murdered.” Mark laughed loudly, almost snorting as he turned to the coffee machine. Yugyeom passed by the counter, eyeing up Bambam before getting a tap on his shoulder and being passed his keys by Mark. He looked back to the demon, nodding at him before heading back to the storage room. Bambam sighed as Mark came back with two coffees.

“That bad hmm?” Mark asked, passing them over. Bambam reached for his wallet before Mark shook his head, “no need, I just hope this passes.”

“Me too,” the demon said, “me too,” he repeated, voice going quieter as he took the coffees and headed out. He walked over to his superior’s place, finding Jaebum waiting for him by the door and letting him in. Bambam handed him a coffee while Jaebum led the way upstairs. 

“So, I have this idea,” Jaebum spoke as they entered the apartment, “but it’s a little crazy and I doubt you’ll agree.” He shut the door. 

“What?” Bambam asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Your powers for Yugyeom’s memories,” Jaebum suggested. Bambam scanned his superior’s face for a moment, looking him up and down. The superior sat down on one of the sofas, leaning back in his seat. This was of course, casual business for him. 

“What’s a demon without their powers?” Bambam asked, sitting on the other one and folding one leg over the other.

“Good point,” Jaebum responded before taking a drink. “Honestly, when I saw you were on the surface, I never thought you’d fall in love with a human.”

“Nor did I,” Bambam said, “but I didn’t think you would either.”

“Guess we’re just full of surprises then,” Jaebum commented. The lesser demon hummed in agreement. 

 

~

_Your powers for Yugyeom’s memories._

The thought played on Bambam’s mind, running in circles at the possibilities. The what ifs. What if Bambam gave up his powers but Jaebum couldn’t get all of Yugyeom’s memories of him back. What if he did nothing and tried to rebuild a relationship with Yugyeom.

But, wouldn’t he out live him? He’s immortal after all. Bambam leaned his head into his hands, tapping his fingers against his face. 

_What is a demon without his powers?_ Bambam thought. 

“You look like you’re doing some heavy thinking,” Yugyeom observed, sitting across from the demon. Bambam jumped up, before settling back into his former position. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Bambam lied, pressing his lips together.

“You don’t want to talk to me about it?” Yugyeom asked, tilting his head, “fine. How old are you anyway?”

“Huh? Me?” Bambam responded.

“I don’t see any other demons around here,” Yugyeom commented. Bambam chuckled, clearing his throat.

“You stop counting after a while,” Bambam said, smiling softly. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, “it feels longer than it’s probably been. You’d probably have to ask Jaebum, he’s known me since I started,” he finished. Yugyeom nodded slowly, in understanding. “It’s weird.”

“What?” Bambam watched as the human tilted his head. 

“You never asked this before, yet,” Bambam smiled softly, “now you don’t know me anymore, you’re curious.” Yugyeom shrugged, standing up and walking away. And there Bambam thought he was making progress. Guess not. He let out a heavy sigh. 

 

~

 

“If you were me,” Bambam started, sitting across from Jinyoung in his apartment.

“What would I do?” Jinyoung finished for the demon. He hummed as he thought, glancing over at Jaebum who was walking through from the shower, pursing his lips. “Honestly, if Jaebum didn’t remember me, I’d definitely do whatever it took to get him back.”

“What if there aren’t many options left?” Bambam asked, watching Jinyoung’s eyes as they scanned the other demon up and down before landing back on the incubus.

“What’s the last choice?” Jinyoung responded, leaning back in his chair.

“He gives up his powers for Yugyeom’s memories,” Jaebum interrupted, walking over with a towel over his head, rubbing his hair before letting it slide down his neck, sitting next to Jinyoung. The human opened his mouth as if to say something but turned to Bambam, leaning forwards and reaching over, grabbing his hand.

“And what do you value more?” Jinyoung asked.

“I-“ Bambam started, trying to find a definite answer. “I..” he repeated, slower. “I want Yugyeom back…but…what’s a demon without his powers?”

“An immortal with his whole boring life ahead of him,” Jaebum stated, ruffling his hair.

“I don’t want that,” Bambam said, “I want to spend my life with Yugyeom. If I have to out live him, I don’t want to.”

“An incubus with loyalties, hmm?” Jaebum smirked, watching as the lesser demon’s eyes landed on him.

“If I give you everything, not just my powers, my immortality,” Bambam took a deep breath, “will you give Yugyeom back his soul too? The only one who keeps it when he dies is Yugyeom?”

“You have my word,” Jaebum responded, leaning forwards alongside Jinyoung and holding out his hand. “Are you sure about this? You’ll be human.”

“I’m sure.”

 

~

 

Bambam awoke with a splitting headache, groaning as he rolled over before feeling gravity working against his favour and landing with a _thud_ on the floor. He whined, kicking his legs out in various directions.

“Oh goodie,” he heard Jaebum say, “you’re awake.” Bambam let out another groan. “I know you haven’t lost the ability to speak, you dumbass.” He heard footsteps heading away from him. Scrunching his eyes tightly shut he slowly pushed himself up. “Jinyoung’s out,” he was informed, “you’ve been out for about a day.”

“Becoming human takes a long time,” Bambam responded, shuffling towards the wall and leaning against it, “everything feels heavy, this really sucks.” He brought his knees to his chest, huffing. “I feel like I’ve got a hangover. I’ve never had a hangover.” Jaebum placed a glass of water and some painkillers in front of him, watching as the former demon chugged the medicine down. “Where’s Yugyeom?”

“By my estimation,” Jaebum started, “possibly feeling a little less of this than you, though getting someone’s memories back will do that.” Bambam didn’t even think responding was a good idea. Was he even surprised Jaebum had done this before? No. 

He heard a pair of voices outside of the door.

“Jinyoung I’m such an asshole.” “It wasn’t you.” “I know but I still feel like a total ass.” “I mean you were but that’s besides the point.” “Wow thanks.”

Bambam snorted, lifting his head and banging it against the wall behind him, wincing in response. Jaebum let out a loud laugh at the former-demon before Yugyeom and Jinyoung came barging in. The taller male ran over to the now human Bambam, cradling his head and pressing a kiss to the top of it.

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom said. 

“Mhmm,” Bambam responded, tears filling his eyes.

“That bad?” Yugyeom asked as Bambam looked up at him.

“No,” Bambam started, “I banged my head and I already had a headache, everything fucking hurts.” Jaebum burst out into laughter, being led out of the room by Jinyoung, who was trying not to laugh. “Your best friend’s boyfriend sucks by the way.”

“Jinyoung told me you gave up everything to get my memories back,” Yugyeom said, gently running his hand over Bambam’s head. The other nodded slowly in response. 

“You gave those stupid memories up to get me back,” Bambam responded, pouting, “it’s the least I could do.”

“Bambam, you’re human now,” Yugyeom stated, lifting the other’s head up in his hands, forcing him to look at him, “that’s what you did for me.”

“You’re making it mushy, I liked you better before,” Bambam pushed him away, attempting to stand up before feeling his legs give way below him. Yugyeom caught him in his arms. The taller male pulled his arm around his shoulder, holding the former demon up by the waist as he helped him walk. “Can we go home?”

“I’ll drive,” Jaebum stated, keys already in hand, opening the door. The pair raised their eyebrows at him. “Listen, it’s technically my fault you two got into this mess.”

“Jinyoung’s making you do it, huh?” Yugyeom responded. The demon sighed with defeat before walking out of the apartment first. The walk down the stairs was hard. Yugyeom had to keep his arm wrapped around Bambam’s waist to help him down. Helping him into the car was easy. The drive home was awkward, Jaebum drove in silence. The walk up to the apartment had Jaebum on the other side of the former demon, helping him into his room and into bed. It was while Yugyeom was letting Jaebum out that Bambam whined again, kicking his legs in a hissy fit. 

He's human now and the first thing he is…is bed bound. It was clear to him. Years and years…and years…of being a demon were finally starting to catch up with him in what? 20 years of life? Maybe more. 

How old was he? Bambam shrugged. 

When was his birthday? He shrugged again. 

What was his name?

“Bambam?” Yugyeom called, walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. “You look like you’re in your own head.”

“I am,” Bambam admitted, “I’m human, yet, I know nothing about myself.”

“You look about my age,” Yugyeom started, “your birthday can be today if you want?” Bambam scrunched his nose at the prospect. 

“May 2nd,” Bambam stated, “I want my birthday to be May 2nd.”

“And your full name?” Yugyeom asked. Bambam vaguely gestured before shrugging and patting next to him. The taller male shuffled up the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller and letting him lean his head against his chest. “Your eyes are brown by the way.” The former demon narrowed his eyes, picking up his phone and turning the front camera on, nodding to himself.

“So they are.”

 

~

 

“Pleaseeeee,” Yugyeom and Bambam sang in unison. Jackson looked at Youngjae who shrugged and looked to Mark. 

“I thought you worked in fashion,” Jackson said, raising an eyebrow at Bambam. The former demon looked at Yugyeom with wide eyes. 

“He got fired,” Yugyeom said, pressing his lips together. Bambam hit his back, harshly before retracting his hand and shaking it, pouting.

“I’m sure the boss wouldn’t mind an extra pair of hands, we’ve honestly been meaning to have a proper roster for a while,” Mark said, looking at the others and nodding, “I’ll talk to the boss if you want.”

“Thank you Mark!” Bambam smiled brightly, running up to the male in question and hugging him tightly. 

Yugyeom and Bambam had had to downsize their place, moving closer to the work place and closer to Jinyoung and Jaebum, much to Jinyoung’s delight. Jaebum was only pleased with Jinyoung was.

One day, Jaebum showed up at their door, handing Bambam a leaflet.

“What?” Bambam asked, being pushed into his apartment by Jaebum who instantly raided their kitchen. “Must be nice not having to think about your weight.”

“It is,” Jaebum responded, “anyway, read that.” Bambam glanced down, skimming over it. It was for a university of arts. “If you want in, I can pull a couple of strings.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bambam asked, glancing over the different courses on offer.

“I’ll get you in for a taster day, sound good?” Jaebum patted Bambam’s shoulder, walking towards the door.

“Do you still feel like you owe me and Yugyeom?” Bambam asked. The demon stood still, turning around with his lips pressed together. He shook his head from side to side. 

“Yeah, I do,” Jaebum responded, reaching for the door handle.

“Wow, a demon of pride feels remorse,” Bambam responded, turning away from him, “next you’ll be like me.”

“Don’t push your luck Bam,” he heard in response before hearing the door open and then hearing a newly familiar _click_. The former demon smirked to himself in response, walking towards the bedroom and flopping onto the bed next to Yugyeom.

“What did he want?” Yugyeom asked, still groggy, wrapping his arms around Bambam.

“For us to go back to sleep,” Bambam responded, pressing a kiss to his lips and snuggling closer. Yugyeom couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
